


Wicked Game

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba steps over the line one too many times and Joey Wheeler exacts his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

He comes around slowly. First there are the minute facial and muscle tics, then his limbs flex against the constrictive restraints. I observe closely as his body tries to shift to a more comfortable position, and failing to do so, shifts restlessly in the few inches of freedom I have granted to it. He is gradually emerging from unconsciousness. His eyelids flutter a few times, and then I am staring into deep azure pools. God he is gorgeous like this. I feel my erection pressing against the restrictive denim of Joey Wheeler's jeans as I drink in the glorious vision in front of me that is Seto Kaiba. He is naked and bound spread-eagle on a platform that I labored months over just for this purpose. Joey Wheeler's shop classes have come in handy for this particular project. I was surprised by the facility in which what he had learned enabled me to manipulate and fashion scraps of lumber and hardware into a veritable masterpiece of restraint.

He is shackled to O-rings that are bolted into each corner of the platform I have laid him out on. I have threaded 3-foot lengths of chains attached to the cuffs I've fastened to each of his wrists and ankles through each O-ring and secured each to a ring with a C-hook. The extra length of each chain will afford me the opportunity to reposition his body without allowing him total freedom. I am not as stupid as he thinks Joey Wheeler is-I know if given the chance, he would kill me without a second thought. I have planned his captivity out very carefully--I know how high the stakes are. This will be nothing like my dealings with Joey Wheeler's father, I hope.

He caved before I could begin to have any fun, begging his son to let him go, promising that he would never lay a hand on him, never rape him again. Little did he know that once I had arrived, it was too late for him to strike a bargain. He had nothing to offer me of any value, and once he realized that, he bawled like a baby as he begged Joey Wheeler for forgiveness. Bully. I knew his type all too well and his incessant pleas for mercy only served to enrage me. If only Joey Wheeler had had the guts to stand up for himself just once against his old man, I never would have needed to step in the way I did. In my anger I eviscerated him alive, slowly pulling his entrails from the wide slit I made in his belly, and held them over his prone body for him to see. I nearly decapitated him when he wouldn't stop screaming from the horror and pain. There was far more blood than I had wanted to spill and it was an awful mess to clean up, but fortunately there was a drainage hole in the concrete floor of the basement of Joey Wheeler's father's house. I was disappointed that I had lost my temper, I had wanted to fuck him before I killed him, so that for once in his wretched life he would have an inkling of the pain and suffering he'd inflicted on his own son.

After some research on the Internet, I drained his body of all its fluids and cut it into manageable chunks and stowed them in the full-sized freezer that Joey Wheeler's father owned. Then I disinfected and washed the entire room and its contents with bleach, hot water and soap. That appeared to get rid of all the forensic evidence. I took the body parts over the course of a few days and ground them together with lime in the woodchipper that Joey Wheeler's boss at the landscaping company he worked for owned. The company had been hired that week to clear some dead wood on the Kaiba estate-so I arrived at the site early to work and chipped the remains of Joey Wheeler's father along with the clothes I had soiled into the river that coursed through the grounds. With a little luck, any of the bone fragments that had been left uneaten by fish will have been carried out into the Pacific Ocean by now.

I watch as Kaiba's eyes slowly focus on me and then narrow in anger when he recognizes me as his captor. He tries to speak and realizes that his mouth has been sealed. I have taped it closed with duct tape. I flash him one of Joey Wheeler's brilliant smiles and say brightly "Nice of ya to rejoin the livin'." His eyes narrow further, and I can feel his hatred towards Joey Wheeler as if it were a physical presence in the room. He has no idea how much that turns me on, but he will find out very soon.

I slide my hand along his thigh and over the bony protuberance of his hip. I see that his ivory skin is flawless despite the abuse I know he suffered at the hands of his stepfather. I admire Gozaburo posthumously, he was skillful at inflicting his torture--he left no physical evidence on his son's body. But I am all too familiar-at least Joey Wheeler is-of the effects his maltreatment had on Kaiba's psyche. He recoils against my touch and looks away in disgust. I slap his face hard, and the force of my open hand swings his head back so that he is once again facing me. His eyes burn with loathing that only causes my cock to become further aroused. This is going to be so much fun, Seto. You have no idea what I have in store for you I think as I smile at him broadly. I love the perfection of the red silhouette of my hand that now graces the left side of his face. I don't know how much longer I will be able to contain myself from attacking him. Right now I think I want that splendid body more than anything I've ever desired. I want him to know what it feels like to be fucked by a dog.

I can see why Joey Wheeler was attracted to Kaiba in the first place, despite the fact that the brunet so obviously reviles him. There is not an ounce of fat on Kaiba's lean frame. He has muscle definition in spades, but his body is that of an endurance athlete, it is not one that has been forged in a gym from repetitive weight exercises. I run my hands down his long thigh and across his kneecap along his well-built lower leg and over his foot to his perfectly pedicured toes. His skin is silky smooth and the hair that covers his body is downy soft. I maneuver around the platform and trace my path back up his other leg. I see that despite his helpless situation, or maybe because of it, he is becoming aroused. I become entranced watching his cock harden into an impressive erection as I gently caress his body.

A guttural growl escapes his throat. Without looking at him, I reach for a mean-looking hunting knife that I've placed on a nearby table. I've been waiting for this moment for months and the adrenalin rush is dizzying. I hold the blade to his exposed throat and snarl, "You have somethin' ta say to me?" I've pressed a bit too hard against his flesh, and a thin rivulet of blood spills over the blade. With my free hand I wipe away the droplets and then leisurely lick his vital essence off of my fingers. I regard him finally, noting his eyes belie a mixture of revulsion and anger. There is no trace of fear in them and I realize that I have found a challenge in Seto Kaiba. I rub my now painful erection in anticipation.

I roughly rip the duct tape off his mouth and am satisfied by the gasp of surprise and pain that escapes his lips. I press my fingers gently against them before he can say anything.

"You may speak now." I tell him after a moment of silence, loosening my grip on the knife. I see that I've just nicked his throat and am relieved that there's been no serious damage.

"What the fuck do you want from me Wheeler?" He snarls at me.

I smile at him and brush my hand over his nipples then slide it down the flat plane of his abdomen to stroke his tumescent cock. "I think you can figure ~that~ out. Do the math, Kaiba." I purr.

"Fuck you!"

"No, to the contrary, I believe it is ~fuck you~" I continue. I feel his cock twitch beneath my teasing fingertips and chuckle at his predicament. He frowns in disgust, even as his body betrays him.

"You won't get away with this Wheeler," he tells me, voice dripping with venom.

"That, my friend, remains to be seen." I smile at him malevolently, but continue to tease his erection.

He struggles futilely against the restraints, but is too proud to call out for help or order that I stop my ministrations. To do so would acknowledge that he was hopelessly aroused. My hand clamps down hard on his balls and I hear him gasp in pain. He stares at me sullenly though, refusing me the pleasure of hearing him cry out from it.

"You and I are going to play a little game Kaiba." I say evenly, as I loosen my grip on his testicles.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" He wheezes finally.

"Does this ~feel~ like a joke to you?" I ask as I resume squeezing his balls.

"Wh-What if I refuse?" He hisses through clenched teeth. His eyes are watering from the pain I am inflicting.

"You really aren't in any position to refuse," I say frowning, again easing up on the pressure.

"All right Wheeler," he says with some exasperation after regaining his composure, "what is it that you want? Money? I'll-"

"I don't want your fucking money, Kaiba!" I snap. "Shut the fuck up and listen to me. You shoulda left me alone, but ya couldn't. You just had ta keep fucking with me. Well now it's time ta pay up."

"Wheeler, I-"

He's trying to be reasonable. He thinks he's negotiating for his freedom, but the reality of the situation is that he is negotiating for how he will die. He's a smart boy and will figure that out soon enough.

"Don't say it," I growl, my anger rising. The last thing I want to hear from him is an apology for the way he's treated Joey Wheeler. No right now the ~only~ thing I want to hear from his lips are wordless screams of passion as I fuck him senseless. There is only one outcome to the situation he is in, but I plan to enjoy his luscious body to its full extent before we get to that point.

He regards me silently, and for a second I see a wary look cross his face. I think he is beginning to realize the gravity of his position.

"Tell me what you want." He says quietly.

"I think you already know," I reply coyly and I undo the button of Joey Wheeler's jeans, lower the zipper and meaningfully stroke my hard-on through Joey Wheeler's boxers. I know that I am close to losing control--I imagine how good it will feel to be sheathed in his tight asshole.

He tilts his head away from my direction and stares up at the ceiling. "So after you fuck me you'll let me go." He states rather than asks.

"No, I don't think I can do that, Kaiba." I stroke his hair gently and watch as the color drains slowly from his face. He is trying hard to maintain his breathing as the meaning behind what I've just divulged sinks in. After a few minutes of silence, his azure eyes meet my gaze. Unwavering, he asks "So then what's in it for me?"

I flash Joey Wheeler's brilliant smile at him once more. "If you do everything I say, you have the opportunity to keep Mokuba safe."

A look of horror flickers over his face before the mask of neutrality descends once more. "And if I don't?" His control is laudable given his circumstance, but I've learned by watching him through Joey Wheeler's eyes that it is his nature not to hedge his bets, but rather to base his decisions on all the information that he can accumulate.

"Hmmm. If. You. Don't." I tease. I already know his Achilles heel. I know the one thing that will make him agree to any of my wishes, no matter how debasing. "If you don't agree, then I will have to see how compliant your brother Mokuba would be in the same situation.

"You wouldn't hurt Mokuba," he spits at me in disbelief. "You love him. He's your ~friend~, Wheeler."

Mokuba Kaiba intoxicates me. His innocence beguiles me. He looks at Joey Wheeler, eyes wide in wonder and worship and it is all I can do to control myself, to keep myself from capturing him and doing the most exquisite things imaginable to his hot little body. It is a pity that Joey Wheeler never found him attractive in the same way in which he pined for his icy brother.

"No, I wouldn't think of ~hurting~ him," I murmur as I trail my fingers along the length of Kaiba's shaft and lightly encircle his balls. "He is far too precious for that." My hand absently caresses his inner thigh as my fingers slip down towards his exposed anus. I close my eyes and imagine that it is Mokuba lying helpless before me. As my fingers circumscribe his puckered entrance, a low moan escapes from him, shaking me from my reverie.

I open my eyes and am confronted by an incredibly provocative look in his face. I smile warmly. I knew he could not refuse my gauntlet. He is the quintessential gamer, and this is the ultimate battle. "So am I to take it that we come to an understanding?" I ask sweetly. He nods his head slowly but firmly in agreement.

I strip off my clothes leisurely under his wary gaze. I am determined not to let him see how desperate I am to fuck him. My cock is heavy with need and I swoon at the thought of how good it would feel to have his lips wrapped around it, to be encased in the moist heat of his mouth. I banish that thought quickly, there will be time enough for that later. I loosen the chains at his feet. "Bring your knees up until your heels are touching your ass," I instruct. My cock twitches in anticipation as he wordlessly complies, and after he has done so, I clip each chain back to the O-ring. I know I will not be able to hold myself back very much longer. I move around to one wrist and unclip that length of chain from the O-ring, feed it through and then attach last link to it. Every nerve in my body is alert for any movement from him, but he awaits my next command utterly motionless. "Grab hold of your ankle." As he does so, I clip his wrist cuff to his ankle cuff with a C-hook that I've retrieved from the table. We repeat the same actions on his other side.

I step back and observe my handiwork. He is still completely helpless but even more enticing to me now in this new position. His arms are bound to his ankles, which are drawn up to his buttocks. He looks uncomfortable, but he isn't complaining. I would love to fuck him like this, without preparation, the added friction would heighten the intensity of my orgasm. But I want his humiliation to be complete. I want him to react to pleasurable sensations, not to painful ones. He will enjoy this as much as I do, or at least his body will. He will beg me for his release before I am through with him.

"Tell me what you want." I whisper seductively. He is silent for a few moments, and my anger rises. I slap his face again to get his undivided attention. "Don't tell me you've come this far only to quit." I hiss. "Does your brother mean that little to you?"

"I-I want you to fuck me." He says with some resignation.

"Tsk tsk. You don't ~sound~ very convincing, Kaiba. But I'll let it slide this time," I admonish as I reach for the lubricant I'd left at the ready on the nearby table, unscrew the cap and apply some of the slick gel to my fingers and cock. Then I pick up a cock ring I've laid out there. There are a few other toys I've put there at my disposal, but I'm not interested in prolonging my need any longer. I slip the ring over his engorged cock and slide it to the base. Once settled, I tighten it to ensure he will not cum until I'm ready to allow him to.

I climb onto the platform and kneel in between his legs and gently slide a lubricated finger past the tight ring of muscle in his anus and deep into his channel. I slowly and methodically finger-fuck him, watching him in fascination as his chest heaves from his labored breathing and a sheen of sweat films his torso. I add a second, and then third one, and am delighted when he involuntarily bucks against the intruding digits. "Ahh, that's more like it." I purr. "See it's not so bad getting fucked by a dog now is it?" I feel his muscles constrict against my fingers as they slide out of him as the meaning of my comment sinks in, but I push my neglected cock into him forcefully, and revel in the both the lack of resistance to its girth and simultaneous tightness of his channel. I pour all the pent-up energy reserved from holding myself back up to this point into my thrusts. I am buried to the hilt in Seto Kaiba and the heat from his body surrounding my cock steadily feeds my desire.

As I pound him mercilessly I wrap my arms around his neck. My body covers his and his erection juts painfully into my abdomen. I don't mind that, I find the discomfort exhilarating. His head falls back exposing his throat and I suckle at the now-coagulated wound I've given him. The taste of his blood excites me further, and I nip at him harshly. At this point I am to far gone to care if I draw any more blood. I lift my body up with my arms and change my angle slightly. He groans wantonly, and I realize that I have found his sweet spot. Over and over I brush against his prostrate, each time eliciting a delicious grunt, moan or mewl.

"That's it you little whore. You let me know how good this dog makes you feel." My mouth finds one of his taut nipples and I tongue around the aureole before teething on the hardening bud. I bite down and pull my head back a little, stretching his skin. He arches his back in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his tender nub and I let go only to ravish the other one. I alternate between the two peaks; drawing out high-pitched keens from his lips between gasps and gulps. His body is squirming against the bindings, against my thrusts and against my hungry mouth and he is panting wordlessly. I feel my release building deep in the pit of my stomach and feel my cock pulse as I explode inside him.

I collapse on top of him for a few moments, listening to his erratic heartbeat thump against his chest wall. I've almost made up my mind to leave him this way so that he is ready for me when I come back.

"Please." He whispers softly. I lift my head and stare into his needy eyes. They are almost black with desire.

"Please what?" I ask lazily.

"Please ... let me cum."

"Is that what you really want?" I taunt. "You don't sound too persuasive."

His hunger is palpable. I feel his body trembling beneath me. As if he has read my mind, he whispers "Please, don't leave me like this."

"As you wish," I smirk before lowering my mouth to his swollen sex, while at the same time loosening the cockring that has denied his release. He cums quickly and forcefully--I nearly gag on the copious amount of semen that fills my mouth. I swallow hard and then crawl up his body and ravish his mouth in a bruising kiss. He is passive, submitting to me completely, letting me explore his cavity at will. I taste fresh blood where his lips were crushed between our teeth. I force myself to pull away before I become totally aroused again. If I'm not careful, I could find myself addicted to him.

I slip off of the platform grab hold of the chain attached to on of his wrists, unclip it from his ankle, and reposition it above his head before fastening it to the O-ring. I leave a little play in it so that he can just reach his face with his fingertips. I do the same with his other wrist and I see that he moves his feet out slightly from his body, but does not relax completely.

"You can put your knees down." I tell him as I gather some of the slack in the chains at his feet. He now has some freedom of movement, but not nearly enough to be able to attempt an escape.

"Wheeler," He calls out to me as I begin to leave. "Did I do all right?" I am amazed he has accepted his fate and moved beyond that realization.

I look at him and see exhaustion reflected in his eyes. I nod my head imperceptibly and say to him, "Your brother is safe ... for today."

I leave him alone to ponder the meaning of my words.

* * *

I hate school as much as Joey Wheeler did. I'm having a lousy day to begin with and am being driven to distraction by what awaits me when I get home. It has been three days since I kidnapped Kaiba. Three days of mind-blowing sex, of fucking and sucking, of teasing and tormenting. His body is covered with myriad bruises, bites and lacerations--he has learned that any reluctance on his part to cater to my every whim will be severely punished-though I think somewhere deep inside of him he enjoys both the emotional and physical pain that I dole out. I smile to myself, who would have thought imperious, arrogant Seto Kaiba was a masochist? The idea of having his hot body at my mercy after school fuels a painful erection. I realize that I will not be able to concentrate at all without some relief.

It has been easy to fool Joey Wheeler's friends. I have been Joey Wheeler's understudy for years, and he is an easy read. His actions and reactions are predictable, and I've managed to blend in flawlessly with them all except Ryou's yami. I can sense Bakura knows that something is off, I must have blown it the first time he tried to intimidate Joey Wheeler when I reacted a bit too slow. I can't fathom why the mutt is so terrified of the white-haired yami, I am not afraid of him at all. I have been avoiding him ever since, but he would do well not to fuck with Joey Wheeler. Then again, I most certainly want to fuck him.

I take the bathroom pass off of the sensei's desk and make my way to a boys' room that is rarely used. I slip into it and lock the door behind me.

"Hello mutt, just why is it you've been avoiding me?" Bakura purrs huskily. He oozes sensuality from every pore and his proximity is tantalizing. This is one of the ways he intimidates Joey Wheeler. None of his friends know he is gay, and the white-haired yami's advances unhinge him.

"What makes you think I'm avoidin' you, Bakura?" He brushes my hair from my eyes, letting his fingers linger a bit longer than necessary, and I grab his offending arm. I capture his other wrist and push him against the wall pinning his arms over his head.

His eyes widen with surprise, and then darken dangerously. "And what do you hope to accomplish?" He hisses. "Your premature death?"

I snort at him. There is no point pretending I'm Joey Wheeler with Bakura. I press my body against his and murmur, "Maybe this will give you an idea."

He squints his eyes and smiles lazily and says, "My my Mutt, 'is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?'"

 

 

* * *

"You lied to me. You brought Mokuba here, even after I did everything you demanded." There is no panic evident in his voice; there is no righteous indignation, just simple resignation.

I want to tell him that he is mistaken, that Mokuba has come here unannounced. It must be the last vestiges of Joey Wheeler coming through, trying to assert that there is some humanity left in his body. I am surprised at the mutt's resilience, but I am far too strong for him. Instead I laugh at Kaiba. "Poor Seto," I mock, "You actually believed I would keep my end of the agreement?"

He looks away, and I see a tear slip from the one eye of his that I can see. I feel my rage building inside my body, and my hands itch to feel his life slip away underneath their grip.

"You won't get away with this Wheeler." He spits at me for the last time, once again meeting my gaze. I realize my error now--I've jumped the gun by bringing Mokuba into this. I've brought a premature ending to our game. I sense now Kaiba's forfeit. He will be of no use to me anymore. I look down at his bruised and battered body that had up to this point served both he and I well. It no longer excites me, now that we both know the game is over.

"But I already ~have~ gotten away with it, Kaiba. And you no longer have anything left to bargain with. Nothing that I am interested in, anyway." I tell him.

He looks at me hard, despite being bound helpless and naked before me, and the defiance I see in his eyes almost saves him. But then I hear Mokuba cry out for me. We both lock eyes and stare intently at each other. He knows if he calls out to his brother I will kill them both, and in our silence I see his last plea is for his brother's life.

"I'll just be a minute, Mokuba, why don't you go up to my room? I'll meet you there." I shout up to him.

"Okay, Joey. Hurry, please?" I hear his footsteps receding as he climbs the stairs to the second floor of Joey Wheeler's father's house.

I admire Kaiba's selflessness and as my hands encircle his exposed throat I purr, "Don't worry, I will take good care of Mokuba." I hesitate a moment in the expectation of his last words. Instead he only stares bitterly through me as I slowly squeeze down on his larynx and feel the reflexive tightening of the muscles of his neck as his oxygen supply is cut off. He is laboring against his body to the end, trying to control its instinctive struggle for survival. He is determined to deny me any pleasure I might feel from his body's fruitless attempt to live. I observe the redness in his face gradually fade to a sickly ashen color before turning shades of blue that underscore the shards of cerulean tones inflected in his irises.

His cock has sprung to life and it pokes against my thigh, and for a second I am sorely tempted to choke him just into unconsciousness so that later I may take him one more time. But my thoughts turn to the other boy waiting patiently for Joey Wheeler to comfort him in his time of need. Oh Mokuba you are a far better prize than your brother. So innocent, so untainted by all the pain and violence Kaiba suffered at the hands of your stepfather. You are sex incarnate and I feel my arousal build at the thought of the exquisiteness that is your body.

I see the light leave Kaiba's blue eyes and watch them roll up in his head as he wordlessly slips into unconsciousness. He will take his dying words to the grave. A secret I can never know. I hold his throat tightly until his pulse no longer throbs under my fingers. I'm slightly saddened, though overall I am disappointed with him. I thought that we would have more time together, that he would be a more durable plaything. I was certain that he would be up for the challenge. Pity he broke so easily.

I head up to my bedroom where I find Mokuba waiting. I walk over to him and wrap Joey Wheeler's arm around his shoulders. I flash Joey Wheeler's most empathetic smile. He looks at me forlornly, and then he looks out the window at Joey Wheeler's run-down neighborhood. I can see he how broken up he is from his brother's disappearance.

"Mokie, I'm sorry ta be the one ta say this to ya, but I think it's time we start thinkin' that Seto might not be coming back."

He looks up at me with tear-filled grey eyes and he is breathtakingly beautiful to me in that moment, far more beautiful than Kaiba ever could be. "Do you really believe that Joey?"

I wait a few seconds before replying, composing Joey Wheeler's response. "Yeah. You and I both know that Seto would never leave you alone. Something musta happened to him."

He looks at me in shock, and then I see the growing realization of my truth expressed in his eyes. He leans into me and I feel my cock quicken in anticipation. God he is such a lovely creature, I can't wait to make him mine.

I hug him tightly yet gently to me and bury my nose in his ebony locks. His hair smells faintly of cinnamon and honey and I can distinguish an undertone of his own unique scent. It is not that different from Kaiba's. I feel his body trembling, and search for the words Joey Wheeler would use to comfort him. "It's okay, Mokuba. You aren't alone, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Joey," he tells me gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I see a shadow cross his face and at once I am aware of a hunger in his eyes as he gazes at me. I reach out with my free hand and stroke his cheek. He leans into my palm, his lids droop heavily over his eyes and his lips part slightly. I pull him into an embrace and gently brush his lips with mine.


End file.
